Human suffering and health care costs resulting from acute and chronic microbial diseases could be reduced by the use of molecular tools for microbial detection. AndCare scientists propose to design, fabricate, and test a electrochemical gene probe system for the detection of microbes in water that can affect human health via the infections and toxins they cause. Pfiesteria and Cryptoperidiniopsis are representative microbes that are difficult to detect by traditional means and whose detection by the electrochemical system will demonstrate feasibility of the proposed approach. The overall goal is to prove the feasibility of direct (non-PCR amplified) detection and identification of specific microbes in water. This cannot be done with currently available technology. Phase I work will be led by AndCare scientists, in collaboration with Duke University and Boston Probes.. Initial work will be done with a manual version of an eight electrode system that will be automated with novel fluid-handling methods for increased ease of use and system reproducibility. A successful Phase I effort will lead to Phase II integration and optimization of the prototype automated system and electrochemical platform for direct detection of potentially hazardous microbes in water. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: According to Anthony S. Fauci, M.D., Director of NIAID, "The problem posed by emerging and reemerging infections is one of unparalleled complexity." New products designed to detect the emerging and reemerging pathogens of many infectious diseases are essential. Products under development now via an AndCare/Boston Probes venture and those whose development will be assisted by the current project will address a rapidly emerging market tied to such basic necessities as safe food and water that is growing at 100% per year. When this type of testing to counteract these new threats to human health becomes routine, the market could easily reach $10 million/yr for each major disease-causing microbe.